Fly
by The Silent Wind
Summary: Inuyasha tries to tells kagome how he feels but he faces some obstacles along the way. A one-shot songfic.


Disclaimer:I don't own inuyasha or the song "Fly" by hilary duff  
  
_In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday._  
  
I can't take it anymore. I want to kill it. This voice nagging in my head _Tell her, tell her_ but i don't want to. I know she would probably turn me down. I'm just a Hanyou after all. Who could love me? Sure she dosn't care what i am but that dosn't tell me all i need to know.  
  
_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,_

What's worse is that i am turning human tonight. If i don't tell her now, there's no doubt I'll tell her tonight. He don't like kikyo anymore. Besides she wanted me human. But i don't want that. I want to be with her. Kagome.  
  
_Fly __Open up the part of you that wants to hide away, __You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._  
  
_I'll tell her now, i'll tell her later, i'll tell her now_. I was deciding who should hell her: The Hanyou me, or the human me. If i tell her now, she might think i'm joking, but if i tell her later, she knows i'm more prone to human emotions, so she might blame it on that. And so would i.

__

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.  
_  
I have to tell her now. It's better to get it done and over with. I walked over to kaede's hut where i found her playing with shippo. "Kagome, can i talk to you?" She looked at me confused. "Why is everything ok?" "Yes i just need to tell you something." i said impatiantly. "Ok, ok. Shippo can you stay here while i talk to inuyasha?" she asked the kit. "Yea" So she turned and walked with me.  
__

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,  
_

We were in the woods for a little bit until kagome spoke up "So what did you want to speak to me about? she asked. "Ummmm..." Right now my mouth didn't want to say what i was thinking. 'Great just when i wanted to say something my mouth cuts off. Why now? Why now'  
__

_Fly Open up the part of you that wants to hide away You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.  
_

"Are you okay, inuyasha? You seem kinda nervous." Kagome asked. Nervous was an understatement. "Ummm yeah i'm fine. Kagome there is something i need to tell you. I-" "Inuyasha look behind you" I was cut off. I looked behind me. There stood a demon, ready to strike. I was really angry now. He just interupted my moment.  
__

_And we're you're down and feel alone,  
And want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,  
_  
He is gonna pay. I took out Tetsusaiga and jumped up. But right before i hit him, a blast hit me. I fell down and looked around. There were about 3 other demons there. Great just my luck. Now what can go wrong? i had to ask. One of the demons took kagome. Now this is really making me mad. I killed the remaining ones and ran to catch up with kagome. There is no way that demon is gonna kill her. I still have to tell her i love her.  
__

_In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday _

I ran for what seemed like hours and it paid off. I finally found them in a cave. Duh, thats where they always hide. I ran in and was blinded by the darkness. "Kagome" i yelled. "Kagome." she has to be here somewhere. I felt around the walls and tried to find her. Finally i felt something. But it wasn't warm and welcoming. i smelt it. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" I yelled and then there was nothing. Then "SIT" i hit the floor. I was in pain. Kagome came running up to me. "What did you do that for? I didn't do anything wrong." i yelled. "Sorry" she said "I just needed to find you." We walked outside. "Now what is it you were gonna tell me?  
_Fly Open up the part of you that wants to hide away You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._

_Fly, __forget about the reason why you cant in life_

_and start to try, cause it's you time_

_time to fly_

I waited till i could find my words. I couldn't. So i did the only thing i could think of. I kissed her. When i stopped, she looked at me. "I think that explains it." i said. She looked at me with the happiest eyes "I love you too." We walked back to the village. Now i'm in the god tree thinking of what i did. _You made the right choice_ Ok i hear you. I did it. You can stop now.  
__

_In a moment, everything can change,_

Thanks for reading this fanfic. R&R.


End file.
